Koma
by Neko Kite
Summary: hiruma menyelamatkan nyawa mamori, mamori selamat dari kecelakaan. tapi hiruma.......


Au:kali ini saya bikin fic yang theme nya SAD,(mungkin kalian akan berfikir sok2 sedih,).fic ini rada gaje, hanya tertimpa dahan saja kok bisa .di sini hiruma kubuat agak Romance.^__^.(masa?)

Hiruma:"HEH author TEME!!ngapain ngarang2 fic yang lebay & gajhe,!!ga berkualitas bgd..!!sih!!??"

Ambar:"hiiikz...kuanggap itu Flame,Huaaaah!!ToT,(emang sih...gajhe en lebay..gua akui itu)"

**Koma...**

By:Ambarezt X HiruMamo

(hirumamo sejati)=_=!!

**Disclaimer: (Saya!!*BLETAK!!*)Richiyo Inagaki & Yusuke Murata-****sensei.**

Di siang yang panas itu,deimon devil bats melakukan latihan seperti biasa,"oi kuso chibi!!SLANT!!"hiruma mengarahkan arah lari sena,

"wah..hiruma-kun bersemangat sekali hari ini,"ucap mamori tersenyum,

"wah!mamo-nee perhatian sekali!!"sindir suzuna,

"jelas,,kan dia pacar nya,"susul doburoku menyindir sehingga membuat ,mamori kesal sambil menussukkan pulpen ke buku nya.

"saya hanya manager!masih belum puas juga,??",

"ekh..iya..iya..maaf mamo-neechan".ucap doburoku menyesal.

"YAYA!!!mamo-nee marah!".sindir suzuna lagi.

"suzuna-chan!!"bentak -tiba hiruma memberikan sinyal .mamori mengartikkan nya pelan,

"temani aku malam nanti".bisik mamori mengartikkan sinyal membalas.

"iya".tanpa di sadari,suzuna memperhatikkan nya dari tadi,

"YA!YA!!ajakan kencan dari you-nii ya!!".sindir suzuna(lagi?).

"ekh??!!i..tu hanya..sinyal biasa kok!sungguh!"bela mamori,

"apa??!!katamu cheer-sialan.(wah panggilan baru ya?)".ucap hiruma sambil menengok seram pada suzuna...tiba-tiba hiruma lari kearah mamori..

"AWAS!!MANAGER SIALAN!!".sambil mendorong mamori.."hi..hiruma-ku?!ada...ap..KYAAA!!??".teriak mamori setelah melihat keadaan hiruma yang bersimbah darah akibat menolong nya dari dahan besar yang akan jatuh menimpa nya,

"hi..hiruma..kunn!!??panggil ambulans!!cepat!!kalau..tidak..hiruma-kun..bisa..".

tiba-tiba ada sesuatu yang memegang tangan nya,

"ma..manager sialan...kau..ba..ik..baik..sa..ja??"ucap hiruma lemah.

"te..tenang hiruma-kun..aku akan menyelamat kan mu!aku tidak akan membiarkan mu mati".

tangis mamori,"ke..ke..tidak..apa..apa..aku begini kalau demi..ka..u..mamo.....ri.."

itu ucapan terakhir yang dia katakan sebelum memejamkan matannya.

"mamo-nee!!ambulans nya sudah datang,!!cepat!!"ucap suzuna,

"i..ya!!!jangan mati hiruma-kun,".mamori mengangkat hiruma yang tak berdaya dan meninggal kan anggota devil bats di sana,

"sena!!ayo!kita susul!!"tegas monta..

"iya!tapi dengan apa..?".*BRRRRM!!BRRRM!!*."i..itu,,HABASHIRA RUI!!dkk!".ucap semua,

"HEI TEME!!kalian tidak ingin menyusulnya??CEPAT!!NAIK!!".teriak habashira,"YA!!"serentak menjawab.

_Di ambulans:_

"hi..hiruma-kuun...hiks..tahan..sebentar lagi..hiks.."

tangis mamori.

" boleh bertanya...ehm,tapi kalau tidak di jawab juga tidak apa-apa sihh,

"..tanya suzuna,mamori hanya mengangguk.

"apa...kak mamori jadian dengan you-nii??kalau iya,kenapa merahasiakan nya dari kami?" ".mamori kaget mendengar perkataan suzuna,tapi dia merasa,takkan guna nya dirahasiakan lagi,

"iya..maaf aku merahasiakan nya dari kalian semua,"jawab mamori,

"mamo-nee sayang banget sama yaou-nii ya?".tanya suzuna(lagi?).

"sa..yang sekali,,,hiks,"mamori kembali mngeluarkan air tanpa terasa mereka sudah sampai di rumah sakit "jokomachi",(tempat sakuraba,mizumachi,ayah musashi dan torakichi di ...SUSTER MENGERIKAN ITU!!HIIEEEH!!).

hiruma langsung dibawa ke UGD untuk di tunggu mamori menangis sambil menunggu hiruma,

"you-nii,apa dia akan baik-baik saja ya mamo....nee?".heran suzuna yang melihat mamori tak berhenti menangis,

"i..ini semua...karena aku...aku..aku yang membuat nya begini.."

*GREB*.suzuna langsung menarik pundak mamori.

"kalau mamo-nee yang celaka hiruma akan lebih menderita mamo-nee,mengertilah,dan jangan menangis lagi"

.hibur tersenyum dan menghentikan tangisan nya.tak lama setelah itu dokter keluar dari ruangan

,"youichi-kun..sudah bisa di jenguk tapi...dia mengalami benturan keras dan,,,".ucapan dokter terpotong oleh mamori.

"dia...hilang ingatan?"."untung nya tidak ada benturan pada syaraf ingatan nya(GLEK!!??apaan tuh?hehe,,).tapi dia..maaf,dia koma,

"ucap dokter,dan segera pergi."hiruma-kun!!katakan ini bo....hong?"

.teriak mamori sambil membuka pintu ruangan VIP hiruma(kapan mesen?).

dia kaget melihat grafik jantung dan hiruma yang biasa nya bersemangat,tak berdaya sekarang.

"mamo-nee,you-nii..".

"..tolong jangan bicara dulu,,".pinta mamori sambil menatap hiruma.

_Sementara Sena Dkk,:_

Di ruang resepsionis,"suster pasien yang bernama hiruma youichi berada di kamar nomor berapa?"tanya sena.

tapi aura yang menyeramkan membuat nya merinding...seketika...ketika suster itu menoleh,

"apa?oh?gen-chan dan teman-teman nya....aku seda mengadakan ritual untuk pasien kamar 001 yang bernama hiruma youichi...ada apa?"

.semua mem-batu......"..",ucap mushashi.(mewakili semua nya).dan akhir nya mereka ke kamar VIP 001,

"Hi..hiruma...dia belum sadar?"tanya kurita,

"anezaki..bagaimana keadaan nya,,??"kata musashi sambil menepuk punggung mamori.

ternyata mamori kecapaian menagis sehingga dia tidur."mamo-nee,dari tadi menagis terus hingga begini,sambil memegang tangan you-nii,dan ternyata selama ini mereka mereka merahasiakan nya dari kita,

"jelas suzuna.

"hah?benarkah,ternyata setan itu jatuh cinta juga.."ucap juumonji.

"yahh,yang bisa kita lakukan hanya menunggu dia sadar,"ucap musashi,

tak terasa hari hampir malam,"kami pamit pulang dulu,,,".

"iya,,aku pamit."balas sena.

"titip hiruma ya anezaki."pinta musashi.

"kalau dia begini hingga pertandingan bagaimana ya?.."ucap juumonji.

_1 month Later.._

Hiruma masih tidak sadarkan diri,

"hiruma-kun..selamat pagi.."sapa mamori,aku sisir rambut mu dulu ya.."

."oh iya ,hiruma-kuun,besok Agon menantang deimon untuk bertanding.. akan..datang..?,"

"makanya..kau cepat sembuh", tangis mamori,

mamori mendekatkan bibir nya ke bibir hiruma dan mencium nya,tapi..*tok-tok..*suara ketukan pintu membuat nya kaget dan melepas ciuman nya,

"mamo-nee..selamat pagi!"panggil suzuna melihat mamori yang bluushing,

"pa..pagi,".dilihat suzuna ada bekas lip gloss di bibir hiruma,

"Eeeeh...aku mengganggu mamo-nee ya...maaf ehehe,,

ucap suzuna sambil sedikit menyindir mamori pun menghapus bekas lip gloss di bibir hiruma,

"psssst..su..suzuna-chan,jangan bilang siapa-siapa,".mamori kembali memerah,

"anezaki?bagaimana hiruma.?"musashi masuk ruangan di susul yang lain nya,

"tidak,masih seperti ini.."balas mamori,

"cih!hiruma yaro...!!kalau dia tidak datang nanti bagaimana?Sena!!kenapa kau tidak bilang pada Agon kalau hiruma begini?!"tegas jumonji.

"aku...tidak ingin membuat hiruma kecewa,,kalau kita menolak nya pasti dia kecewa,lagi kan sudah pernah menang,,darinya..kenapa kalian takut?!"

tegas sena,semua hanya terdiam.

"anezaki..bisa kita bicara sebentar,?di luar?".ucap musashi.

"iya,"

"kalau hiruma seperti ini terus,kau harus merelakan nya..karena.."

"TIDAK!!musashi-kun!sekarang ini pasti hiruma sedang berjuang!percaya lah!!kalau kelak..tidak!!secepat nya dia akan sadar!!percayalah!!"

Musashi kaget,

"ah..iya,hiruma kan bukan orang yang lemah,maaf kan aku anezaki,,

".merekapun kembali memasuki ruangan._beberapa saat kemudian..._

"ah!sudah saat nya latihan..ayo!!".ucap memberi salam

"mamo-nee,tidak ikut latihan lagi?sudah lama lho mamo-nee tidak ikut latihan.."ucap suzuna,

"kalau begitu..baiklah..Hiruma-kun,aku pergi dulu.."mamori mencium hiruma kembali,kali ini suzuna yang blushing,

"kenapa.?suzuna-chan?".

"ti..tidak...aku..gak apa-apa..".suzuna memerah.

"ehm,nanti kau juga akan begitu dengan sena ,kalau sudah dewasa seperti ini..ehe..".

"ah!!!tidak!!kok!!mamo-nee!!".sekarang akhir nya suzuna tau rasanya di sindir ...

_Besok nya pertandingan melawan shinryujii dimulai_

_._

"_saa!!sekarang pertandingan akan dimulai!!pertandingan persahabatan !!shinryujii naga melawan deimon devil bats!!"._

"Hiruma-kun,sudah di mulai,"tak lama kaget melilihat score..21-7 untuk shinryuji dan melihat semua lesu...menunggu hiruma..(mungkin.)."hi..hiruma!lihat!minimal..kau datang !!dukung mereka!!hikz!!"mamori mencium hiruma,tiba-tiba mamori merasakan ada yang menggenggam tangan nya,

"ku..kuso-mane..apa..yang!ugh!ter..jadi?kenapa..kau menangis?"

.mamori memeluk hiruma!

"bo..bodoh kau!!!kenapa baru sekarang kau bangun?HAH??!!baka!".

"ugh!salah mu kuso-mane!!".ucap hiruma..

"tapi aku..kangen juga pada mu teme!".hiruma memegang wajah mamori yang masih menangis."berhenti menangis teme!".hiruma pun mencium mamori."lalu sekarang apa yang terjadi?"tanya hiruma,mamori hanya menunjuk TV

"RAMBUT JAGUNG SIALAN ITU!!!??bawa aku ke sana!!".perintah hiruma!"ini...untuk sementara..kau pakai tongkat ini dulu..JANGAN MENOLAK!!"pinta mamori,memberi tongkat pembantu untuk hiruma,"cih!terpaksa!!!".ucap hiruma kesal.

_Setelah sampai di tempat._

"OI!!anak2 sialan!!kenapa begini..??!!"teriak Hiruma.

"hi...HIRUMA-SAAAaaaan!!"semua menyebut nama hiruma sekencang2 nya karena kaget.

"??!!kalian !!!hei!kuso chibi kau pakai kartu ini lalu kuso zaru!!kau bla bla bla.".stelah hiruma selesai memberikan strategi ..cowo berambut jagung menyapa hiruma dengan kasar.

"hahahahahaha!!!hoi sampah!sekarang kau..lihat kau sekarang?tongkat?perban?haaha!!apa kau sudah mulai cacat sampah.!!??".ejek Agon si rambut jagung yang di maksud hiruma,

"hoi!!Agon-!!ini karena...".

"DIAM kuso mane!!hei rambut jagung sialan?!!kalau deimon bisa menang tanpa ku kau mau bertaruh dengan apa?.tanya hiruma,

"aku akan keliling lapangan deimon 50 kali dengan Handstand!!"ucap agon dengan SLOW.

"KE KE KE!!!pegang janji mu!!rambut jagung sialan"kekeh hiruma.

Di menang dengan score 42-43 .deimon menang!!

_DI __dalam ruang klub_

"SELAMAT!!ATAS KELUAR NYA HIRUMA DAI RUMAH SAKIT!!"semua berseru senang.

"hiruma-san....ucap kan beberapa patah kata dong...".ucap monta.

"EEH!!kuso zaru!!apaan sih?!!"keluh hiruma.

"tidak apa..apa..ucapkan saja,...sedikiit saja.."ucap suzuna.

"cih...aku hanya ingin berterima kasih saja pada kalian yang sudah mendoakan ku...itu saja..dan.."hiruma memerah.

"pacar cengeng sialan ku,"hiruma tambah memerah.

"a..pa??!!hiruma-san!!aku tidak percaya!!!tunjukan bukti nya,"monta berteriak tidak percaya..

"cih!kalian ingin bukti anak-anak sialan?"

"YAAA!!"

Mendadak hiruma mencium bibir mamori.

"Ingin bukti lain?"tanya hiruma.

"ti..tidak..kami sudah percaya...kok..hiruma-san..."

"ke ke ke...lihat wajah nya yang merah ini!!tidak cocok sama sekali manager sialan!!".

"HIRUMA-KUUUUUN!!!!"mamori berteriak menahan malu.

OMAKE:

Ngomong2 soal hukuman Agon,

(sebelum mereka beranjak ke ruang klub)

"cih!!mana janji mu RAMBUT JAGUNG SIALAN!!??".teriak hiruma.

"IYA!!!tak sabaran sekali sih SAMPAH!!??"balas agon dengan nada marah.

"KEKEKE!!!rasakan!!makanya!janji jangan asal2an!!"sindir hiruma yang melihat Agon keliling lapangan deimon dengan handstand sambil memakai baju yang memalukan,

*JEPRET!*."kekeke..ini untuk memeras rambut jagung sialan itu..".ucap hiruma sambil memotret Agon..

"SASAMPAH KAU!!!SERAHKAN FOTO ITU!!!TEME!!"pinta Agon setelah selesai menjalani hukuman.

"hei semuanya!ke ruang klub sekarang!"hiruma berjalan dengan tongkat nya..

"hei sampah!!kau...".

"Foto...."

"CIH!!!aku akan membalas mu nanti hiruma!"ucap agon sambil meninggal kan sekolah .

"mirip sekali dengan kita,,,,".ucap haha bersaudara.

Au:Akhir nya selesai juga,fic mesra2an saya,(ngomong2 soal cium menyium..itu adalah usul teman2 saya yang ikut menulis fic ini lho).review please.


End file.
